1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for supplying a rinsing medium to the tool of a hammer drill, and, in particular, to a tool of a taphole power drill at the blast furnace, including essentially a rotatable and/or axially displaceable drilling tool holder with at least one supply channel for the rinsing medium, a transfer part interacting with the drilling tool holder, a housing and a feeder as well as a holding part with a rinsing medium inlet.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Hammer drills with a drilling tool in heavy impact operation and optionally rotary operation, in particular for opening taphole openings of metallurgical vessels, usually require a supply of a rinsing agent to the work area of the tool in order to carry out drill cuttings from the bore hole and optionally to cool the tool blades.
In general, the drilling tool having at least one rinsing agent channel running axially is fixed in a drilling tool holder or adapter, which is supported in a housing in a displaceable and rotatable manner within limits.
A supply of a rinsing medium can be carried out by lines or recesses from the housing into the drilling tool holder. Further, seals prevent the medium from escaping between these parts.
However, this type of rinsing agent guidance to the tool has the disadvantage that with a moderate wear of bearing points between the drilling tool holder and the housing of the hammer, even though it rendered possible a further trouble-free hammer operation, a repair has to be carried out due to sealing problems.
It has already been tried to arrange a separate feeder for a rinsing agent on a drilling tool holder extended in the axial direction, which is not integrated into the hammer housing, but this has the disadvantages of a shortened drill length and an increased load on the bearing points.